


Daughters of the Gods

by browneyedgenius



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Agent, F/M, Fluff, OC, Wizard, basically a demiwizard adventure, demigod - Freeform, you probably don't need to read/watch all three fandoms for this to make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/browneyedgenius
Summary: Cassiopeia Ward is an orphan, left at the orphanage with a large sum of money, a letter, and a blanket.Madeline Young has never met her father, but receives presents from him every birthday.Ariadne Zhang is a talented musician, but there's more to her than she knows.The fates of these three girls intertwine when they are whisked off to Hogwarts, Camp Half-Blood, and SHIELD. This is a crossover between Marvel's Agents of Shield, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson.*Note: This fic will NOT have a lot of following along what happened exactly as it happened in the original stories. I may skim over what happened a bit but I won't write things word for word.Hi everyone! Thank you for giving this fanfic a try. It's my first one, so please be kind. I would love some constructive criticism too if you have any!  - browneyedgenius
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Agents of SHIELD Team, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz & Melinda May & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

Mollie Hill would always remember the day Cassiopeia showed up at the door of the orphanage. It was a cold winter's night, the wind howling so harshly she didn't hear the doorbell ring. Or maybe the person didn't ring the doorbell at all. Through the wind, Mollie just barely heard the sound of a baby's cries, so soft anyone else could've easily missed it. Mollie's ears were trained to pick out the sound of a baby's cries, however. Being the matron at the orphanage meant that she had encountered too many children left at the doorstep. But this one was different. As she opened the door, Mollie glanced down to find a beautiful raven haired girl with the most shocking blue eyes. Her eyes were bluer than blue, they were nearly silver. They glistened with unshed tears. Her lips were a rosy red, and she had skin even paler than her eyes were. Wrapped around the baby was a soft, pink blanket. Clutched in her hands was a big envelope sealed with green wax. 

"Oh, darling. Let's bring you inside," the matron cooed. The baby looked up at her, perhaps shocked at being held after so long in the cold. After placing the baby in an empty cot, the fur blanket on top of her, Mollie picked up the envelope. She gently broke the wax seal, slipping out a letter written in beautiful penmanship on a piece of sturdy parchment. 

Please take care of my beautiful Cassiopeia. 

I have enclosed a donation to the orphanage in the hopes that Sio will have a good education. Please let her learn anything she would like using 1/8 of the money inside, and put the rest to good use. 

The blanket is a gift from Sio's mother. Tell Sio to take good care of it.

The letter wasn't signed. Not that Mollie had expected it to be. Most letters weren't signed. Cassiopeia, or Sio as her parent had called her, was lucky there was even a letter at all. Nor was there a last name for Sio. She would just be named under the last name Ward, like many of the other children in the orphanage. Sighing, Mollie reached into the envelope once more and took out a cheque. Her eyes widened at the amount. It would be enough to feed Sio and the rest of the children for many years. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

A tall, gaunt man walked slowly away from the orphanage, rain mixing with the tears on his face. He looked too old for his years. His fear consumed him, fear that even leaving Sio behind wouldn't be enough to keep her safe from his enemies.


	2. Accidental Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sio, Maddy, and Aria display their first signs of magic.

A four year old Sio laughed as she ran away from her friend Aurora. 

"You can't catch me," she squealed, climbing onto a tree. 

"Wait, Sio, don't do that! Ms. Hill told us not to climb trees," Aurora warned her. Out of the two children, Aurora was the most responsible. Although only four years old, she was always taking care of the kids younger than her and making sure they were all safe. Sio, on the other hand, was an energetic child who delighted in being outside. She was often covered in cuts and scrapes, gotten from running too fast or climbing too high. That wasn't to say that Sio couldn't calm down. At the piano, Sio was able to sit for hours just playing around with the keys. Sio climbed higher and higher, sure that her friend couldn't catch her anymore. Poking her head out of the leaves, Sio gasped. It was so pretty! She could see the whole town. 

"Sio! Come down!" Aurora called, starting to panic. Sio was so high up! Hearing her friend's voice, Sio looked down. In hindsight, it was not a smart thing to do. She realized how high up she was and started panicking too. 

"Rory! Help!" Sio called. 

"Hang in there for a bit longer Sio! I'm gonna go get Ms. Hill," Rory replied. She ran inside. 

On top of the tree, Sio was panicking. She tried in vain to get lower in the branches, but stopped when she heard the wood creaking. She realized with a shock that she had climbed onto a weak branch that was barely attached to the tree. Before she knew it, Sio was falling. Eyes wide, Sio grasped onto the tree branch as hard as she could, and somehow she bounced onto the ground? Like a basketball, Sio bounced from the tree all the way to the door of the orphanage before finally coming to a stop. She looked up into the faces of a relieved Aurora and Mollie. 

"Thank goodness you're all right," Mollie said, enveloping Sio in a big hug. Aurora hugged her friend too, bursting into tears of relief. "We saw the branch fall from inside, and we were so worried you had died! How did you manage to get all the way over here, without even a scratch on you?" 

"I don't know, Ms. Hill," Sio said, nearly in tears herself. 

"That's okay," Mollie said to the obviously shaken child. She brought Sio and Aurora back into the orphanage. "I'm just happy you're both safe."

<>

Four year old Ariadne Zhang reached for her stuffed teddy bear. It was sitting on a shelf too high for her to get to. Giggling, Ariadne reached her arms up higher, and, as if by magic, the teddy bear floated down to her. 

"Hey, Aria, how did you get that teddy bear?" Her mother asked, walking in, completely oblivious to the magic that had happened only a second earlier. 

<>

Madeline Young's fourth birthday dawned as bright as her golden hair. She ran downstairs, smiling as she took in her special breakfast of purple coloured pancakes and table full of presents. She devoured the pancakes, eager to open the mound of presents waiting for her. 

"Thank you, mummy!" She yelled as she ran over to the presents. Ripping the largest package open, she gasped as it revealed... a toy broomstick! Maddy beamed, happy she got her birthday wish. She ran over to her mom, who was smiling at her. "I love it so much! Thank you, mum! I love you!" 

"No problem, honey! I'm glad you like it," Angeline Young replied. 

Madeline ran back towards the birthday presents to unwrap chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and a Wizard Dollhouse set with talking dolls. 

"Oh, before I forget," her mother said, "here's a present from your father." She handed Maddy a package wrapped in royal purple. As soon as Maddy touched it, the wrapping paper fell away to reveal a sparkling glass statuette of a dolphin. Maddy thought she caught a whiff of the smell of grapes. 

"It's so pretty!" She squealed, delighted. Then, all of a sudden, she became serious again. "Mummy, what's daddy like?"

"Well, Maddy, he loves you very, very much. You look a lot like him, you know. He has the same violet eyes," Angeline told her daughter. "Maybe you'll get to meet him someday."

<>

Ten year old Sio walked along the edge of a river with her friend Aurora. They were talking about the mysterious visitor Ms. Mollie had invited to the orphanage yesterday. 

"He seemed pretty nice," Aurora stated. "I wonder what he was doing at the orphanage."

Sio stared incredulously at her friend. "Isn't it obvious, Aurora? Ms. Hill likes him!" Sio had always been more sensitive to other people's feelings compared to other kids at the orphanage. So when she made a statement like that, it was usually true. 

"That's so romantic!" Aurora said. "Ms. Hill must really like him to bring him to the orphanage. Do you know if she's ever done that with anyone else before?"

"Not that I know of. We could always ask Austin," replied Sio. Austin was a 15 year old who treated all the younger kids like his own siblings. He often told them funny stories about Ms. Hill and other orphans at the orphanage. 

"Maybe we can do that when we get back. Did you happen to catch the man's name?"

"Nope. But if Ms. Hill really does like him, we should be finding out soon anyways!"

<>

"Mom, can I please learn the violin? Pretty pretty please?" Ten year old Ariadne asked, turning her warm brown eyes on her mother. 

"Aria, you're already learning how to sing, and play the piano! Don't you think you should do something more related to sports?" Marina Zhang replied. 

"Okay, then, but only if I get to learn the violin!" Ariadne compromised. "Also, can I learn martial arts for a sport? The movies make it look so cool!"

"Sure," Marina replied, laughing. "I'm glad you're showing some interest in sports."

***

The next day at school, Ariadne told her friends the good news. 

"Wow, you're learning another musical instrument? You're amazing," her friend Katie gushed, clapping her hands together. 

"Yeah, and you're good at all your instruments too!" Her other friend Holly added. 

Unfortunately, Aria's sworn enemy Bethany managed to overhear their conversation. 

"No wonder you don't have any social skills," she said snidely. "You're too busy practicing music."

Aria's face fell. She turned away, trying hard not to cry. She knew what Bethany said wasn't true, but it didn't hurt any less. 

<>

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." It was the day of Maddy's tenth birthday. She was smiling at her group of friends gathered around her, waiting to blow out her candles. 

"One more year until you get to go to Hogwarts!" her mom told her. Angeline knew that Maddy had been waiting to go ever since she knew what Hogwarts was. Maddy blew out her candles, wishing for the same wish as last year, and all the years before. I wish I could meet my dad. Maddy had heard lots about him, and received really heartfelt presents from him each year, but she had yet to actually meet him. While her mom magically divided the cake into pieces, Maddy and her friends ran over to the pile of presents. She got various cool items, including a book from her mom called The Guide to Hogwarts: 105th Edition. It contained cool facts about the school and all the teachers! Her mom laughed as Maddy pored over the pages. 

"I thought you'd enjoy reading about Hogwarts a year early so you can prepare. I took the liberty of adding an anti-dyslexia spell," her mom told her.

"Thank you, mum, this is the best gift ever!" Maddy replied, happily hugging the book to her chest.

***

A while later, when all the guests had left, her mother sat her down to give her the gift from her father. Maddy unwrapped it to reveal a simple bracelet with a round, purple charm. 

"This is a very special bracelet, Maddy," her mom explained. "If you pull the charm off, like so," here her mom paused to demonstrate, "it'll turn into a sword." 

Maddy gasped in awe at the lethally sharp blade attached to the violet and silver handle. She reached her hand out for it. 

"Why would I need a sword?" Maddy questioned, her head cocked to one side. 

"Your father has many enemies, some of which cannot be harmed using a wand. That's part of the reason why he has never visited you. In case you ever encounter one of those enemies, you can use this sword to protect yourself. Most of the time, though, it can remain in charm form if you attach it back to the bracelet." Her mother touched the handle of the blade to the bracelet, and Maddy watched as it became a charm again. 

"What happens if I lose the bracelet?" Maddy asked, as she had a tendency to lose small objects.

"Don't worry about that. It will always come back to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Chapter 1! I hope you are enjoying my first fanfic so far. I don't really have a plot planned out other than some basic details, so maybe later on I'll be accepting suggestions from my readers! 
> 
> I hinted at the godly parents for the three girls (yes, all of them are demigods). Any guesses for who?
> 
> I always enjoy reading comments, so if you have time, please consider leaving some!
> 
> \- browneyedgenius


	3. People Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria attracts the interest of SHIELD Mobile Command Unit 616.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! There's gonna be some science-y talk in this chapter. Just to let you know, please disregard the scientific accuracy of this chapter and all chapters coming up because I am honestly not as smart as FitzSimmons! :) Enjoy the chapter!

Ariadne walked home from school to see a lady dressed in a suit waiting for her. Confused, she walked up to her door, and was about to politely introduce herself, when the lady interrupted.

"Hello, are you Ariadne Zhang?" She asked. Her voice was clipped and professional. Although taken aback by the fact that she knew her name, Aria still answered politely. 

"Yes, I am, and you are?" Aria replied questioningly. 

"I am Officer Rosa Parker of the London Police Force. (Lol I have no idea what to call British Police sorry) I regret to inform you that your mother, Marina Zhang, passed away in a car crash at around noon today." Her voice was tinged with regret. 

Aria gaped. "W-what do you mean?" Her voice trembled. 

The officer sighed. Her voice took on a more compassionate tone. "I'm sorry, Ariadne."

But Aria didn't hear her. She couldn't hear her. A tunnel of white noise was worming its way into her ears, into her head. Aria could clearly see the officer's lips moving, but her brain didn't accept what she was saying. Aria started shaking, the officer's eyes widening in concern. It's impossible. I just saw her this morning. Thoughts swam in her head, blocking out all of the voices, making her nauseous. She swayed on her feet before her legs gave way and she blacked out. 

At the same moment, a cloud of silence descended upon London.

<>

"Agent May, change course for London, England," Agent Coulson's voice said over the comms. Leaning forwards, Melinda May set the coordinates for the center of London and walked out to the lounge area of the Bus, curious as to why the new coordinates were needed. She walked in to see Ward, FitzSimmons, and Coulson leaned over the table in the meeting room. Skye had just been injected with GH325, and although she was recovering quite nicely from the bullet wounds Ian Quinn had put through her, she was still confined to the little infirmary downstairs. 

May walked into the room, leaning against the glass windows while listening to her teammates talk.

"The effect seems to be coming from a high-frequency sound -" Fitz started, 

"- and that's what's cancelling out the rest of the sound in London! Of course!" Simmons finished for him. 

"So what you're saying is that if we can find out what's causing the high frequency noise, and shut it off, people will be able to talk and hear again?" Coulson asked. 

"Exactly," Fitz said, "Now if I could just figure out where it's coming from..." 

Simmons started talking while pointing at a map of London, "The whole phenomenon seems to affect this circle of the city, so logically, the source of the noise should be coming from the middle!" 

Okay, so from what May had heard, apparently people in that small circle of London couldn't hear each other? May inwardly sighed as she realized that wasn't even the weirdest thing she had encountered. She glanced at Ward, who looked like he had no idea what was going on. May smiled slightly. Grant was a great specialist, but when it came to science? That was better left to FitzSimmons. The two scientists continued talking, eventually pinpointing where the noise was supposedly coming from. It was coming from a small townhouse, with a tiny front garden.

"The residents of the house are Marina Zhang and her eleven year old daughter, Ariadne Zhang. Actually, it looks like Marina Zhang passed away yesterday," Coulson explained. 

A somber mood descended upon the room's occupants. 

"Poor Ariadne! She must be distraught!" Simmons said, reflecting the thoughts of everyone in the room. 

"So how are we going to approach this?" Ward interrupted the silence. 

"Well, according to the local authorities, Ariadne is the only one living in the house at the moment. She doesn't have any relatives to take her in, and she technically is old enough to take care of herself," Coulson told them. 

"So we're just going to knock on her door and hope she answers?" Ward questioned. 

May stepped in, talking for the first time since entering the room. "You're forgetting something, Ward," she said. "She won't be able to hear our knocks. That applies to the rest of the team, too. We can't communicate by talking." 

Coulson smiled. "Good point, May. We can use phones to text each other. As for getting into the house, FitzSimmons, any ideas?" 

"Well, we could use the dwarves," started Fitz. "They can carry slips of paper and fly up to the windows. And if she doesn't see them, they can also unlock the door and fly in." 

"Great. Now, we don't know what exactly this high-frequency sound is coming from. It might be from an object, and it might be from Ariadne herself. I've never heard of someone who can manipulate sound waves on the index, but who knows? This could be the first," said Coulson. "Fitz, May, and I will be going down. Fitz to operate the dwarves, and May and me if it turns out to be a welcome wagon."

Everyone nodded. 

"Well, I'll go prep the dwarves and slips of paper. Want to come, Simmons?" Fitz said, starting to walk out the door. 

"Sure, why not," Simmons replied. That left Ward, May, and Coulson in the room. 

Talk about awkward. 

May apprehensively expected Coulson to talk to the two of them about their relationship, but fortunately, it was to talk to them about the mission. 

"You both have level 7 clearance," he started. "That means I can reveal to you some extra details about the mission. Ward, I know you aren't going, but you might be able to offer us some fresh perspective," he continued, at Agent Ward's questioning gaze. "You both know about wizards and witches, yes?" 

Agent May smirked at Grant Ward's expression. Clearly he hadn't bothered to read through level 7 information yet. Coulson sighed. 

"Basically, Ward, there are witches and wizards in the world. They exhibit signs of magic at a young age, and magic is often passed through family. Occasionally, people from muggle, or non-magical families can have magical traits as well," he explained to Ward. "This mission was given to SHIELD by the British Ministry of Magic. Apparently, Ariadne Zhang has displayed signs of accidental magic before, but they couldn't find any sort of spell or potion that can cause effects like what's happening in London right now."

"Spells and potions?" Ward sputtered. "Next thing you'll be telling me is that they wave wands around, too!" 

At this, May couldn't help but laugh. "Actually, they do," she told Ward, relishing the look of shock on his face. Unlike him, she had actually bothered to read through level 7 clearance files. 

Coulson looked as though he was holding back tears of laughter. In a slightly choked tone of voice, he told them, "Well, we'd better prepare for the mission. May, make sure you wear civilian clothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! I hope you like this chapter. If you can, please consider commenting and giving kudos! All these actions make me very happy, even if it's just a small comment about a grammar mistake or something like that. 
> 
> -browneyedgenius


	4. People Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria is introduced to SHIELD Mobile Command Unit 616.

Ariadne blinked her eyes open. Fuzzy colours filled her vision. _What happened?_ With some effort, she managed to sit up. Her throat felt parched. Looking to her left, she saw a plate of cookies, a glass of water, and a note on her bedside table.

_Ariadne,_

_I'm not sure if you remember what happened yesterday. You fainted, so I brought you over to the emergency room. They woke you up, but you fell asleep soon after from exhaustion. I brought you home. If you need anything, email me at rosaparker@londonpolice.com. I would leave my phone number too, but for some reason no one in London can hear anything right now. Strangely, it happened at the same time you fainted._

_-Officer Rosa Parker_

"So that's what happened," Ariadne spoke to herself. Sure enough, as the officer had told her, she couldn't hear her own voice. Her entire neighbourhood was incredibly silent. 

Ariadne dimly thought back to what the officer had told her about her mum. She still couldn't quite believe it. She half-expected her mum's smiling face to greet her when she walked downstairs. Ariadne got dressed, putting on a soft yellow sweater and jeans, the action bringing tears to her eyes. She still remembered when her mother had brought her shopping for that sweater, knowing that it had caught her eye on their last shopping trip. With an inaudible sigh, Aria walked downstairs to the kitchen. Or at least, she would be about to, if not for the tiny drone holding up a piece of paper that came through the window. 

<>

Agent Phil Coulson was standing at the door of a small townhouse with Fitz and May waiting for Fitz's Drowsy the dwarf to deliver the message to the girl. Phil thought that this was probably the least convenient mission he had ever been on. As soon as the Bus had entered the 'circle of silence,' he hadn't been able to hear even the hum of the plane's engine. 

Phil lifted his phone up, sending a text to Fitz. _You think she's seen the message yet?_

 _Not yet,_ he replied. Then Fitz sent a message to both May and Coulson. _When she sees it, I'll let you know._

Beside him, Agent May nodded. She went back to staring at the door of the townhouse. Phil let his eyes roam around his surroundings, keeping track of possible exits in the neighbourhood and other small details. He was brought out of his musings by Fitz's sharp tap on the shoulder. 

_She's seen it,_ Fitz mouthed to him and May. Coulson gave him a thumbs up. 

The door opened. 

<>

_Hello, this is Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Melinda May, and Leo Fitz of the Strategic Homeland Intervention,_ _Enforcement and Logistics Division. We have reason to believe that the city being silent may have something to do with you and powers you may or may not be aware of having. Please come open the front door for us. You will not be in trouble unless you directly oppose this order from a governmental agency._

Aria paled a little. A government agency was after her? 

She walked down to open the door, and came face to face with a friendly looking man in a suit, a slightly scary woman outfitted with - was that a gun? And a younger looking man with a remote control in his hand. 

The younger man lifted up a screen. _Hello! I am Fitz, and that's Agent May and Agent Coulson,_ it displayed, with Fitz pointing to each of the agents in turn. _It's very nice to meet you._

Agent Coulson held up a screen. _Ariadne Zhang, we will need to take you in for questioning, and Fitz here will need to search your house for any objects that may be causing this phenomenon._

At this point, Aria was really starting to panic. Taking her in for questioning? Searching her house? That sounded like something out of a movie! Aria could feel a slight buzzing in her ears, and a bit of vertigo. The buzzing slowly increased. She felt dizzy. Her vision swam. She could no longer see what the agents had typed out on their screens. She could see shapes of the agents moving around, they seemed almost as panicked as she was. An agent took out a gun, pointed it at her, and Aria fell unconscious. 

<>

Fitz thought the girl looked kind of scared. Was the first message too passive aggressive? Oh, well. What's done is done. Fitz held up his screen introducing himself, May, and Coulson. Then Coulson held up his screen. That was when things started going downhill. Ariadne started panicking, and a buzzing sound appeared. It became so intense it almost gave Fitz a headache. It slowly got worse and worse until - 

Agent May shot Ariadne with her ICER. 

All of a sudden, the world came back into focus. A deafening explosion of sound assaulted the team's ears. All the whirrs and hums people took for granted were brought into sharp focus. Fitz opened his mouth and found that he could speak again. 

"Well, I guess we've got another powered individual on our hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading Chapter 3! How do you think I did? I'm going to be writing some of Maddy's chapters next. Sio's chapters probably won't start until we get to Hogwarts.   
> -browneyedgenius


	5. Summer Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddy arrives at Camp Half-Blood.

It was the last day of school. Maddy had gone home to a surprise from her mum. 

"You're going to a summer camp!" Her mum had delightfully told her. Maddy was always a happy, extroverted girl, so she was very excited to hear that. 

"Which one?" She asked her mum. 

"It's called Camp Half-Blood. It's in New York," her mom explained. Maddy was surprised. Generally, her mum didn't let her out of her sight, let alone go to a summer camp in another country. "Your dad wants you to go," her mother added, as if expecting Maddy's confusion. 

"Okay, then, when are we going?"

"We'll be apparating over tomorrow. I'll help you pack," her mum answered. "You should know that the camp you're going to is kind of a muggle camp. It's not entirely muggle, but it generally won't know about the existence of magic. It will have a few magical wards put in place for protection, though."

Maddy was confused, but she nodded nonetheless. 

*

The next evening, Maddy held a trunk enchanted with a featherlight charm in one hand while her other hand was grasping tightly onto her mother's. She hated side-along apparition. She felt her mum's hand tighten a bit and then the sensation of apparition overtook her. Maddy felt a sharp tug in her stomach, then opened her eyes to see... 

The middle of nowhere? They were standing atop a hill overlooking some strawberry fields. There was a tall pine tree on the side of the clearing. 

"Mum, are you sure we're at the right place?" Maddy questioned. 

Her mom's eyes twinkled. "Just walk straight ahead, Maddy. The place is charmed so we won't be able to see anything from here."

Maddy walked. She passed the tall pine tree and then all of a sudden, she could see so many people, in orange t-shirts, and various buildings. "Whoa," she gasped. Maddy turned back around to see her mum still standing past the pine tree. "Mum, you've got to see this!"

Angeline Young was still smiling, but it was a slightly sad smile. "Maddy, darling, I can't go past the pine tree border. Go ahead and go into that big house over there and ask for Chiron. I won't see you for a while, but if you want to talk to me, ask Chiron and he'll show you how," she told her daughter. 

Maddy's face dropped. She ran to hug her mom. "Okay, mum. I'll see you later," she said, her voice slightly muffled. 

Her mom bent down. "Aw, Maddy, are you crying?" she asked her, a teasing smile on her face.

"No, I'm not," Maddy replied, even though tears were very clearly running down her cheeks. 

Maddy's mom laughed. But she was cut off mid laugh by a soft hiss. 

Maddy froze. "Mum," she whispered, "What's that?"

Angeline lifted her head and quickly took in the two monsters in front of them. With a flick of her wand, she sent Maddy's trunk past the pine tree. "Maddy, you have to get over the border," she said urgently. "They won't be able to get past the border."

"No, I'm not leaving without you!" Maddy refuted. By now, she had seen the ladies slowly creeping up on them. They looked kind of like normal women, but one of their legs was metal, and the other looked like the leg of an animal. "What are they?" Maddy asked, panicking. 

"Don't worry, Maddy, they won't hurt me, but they will hurt you. Get past the border, now." Angeline's voice was forceful now. "Go."

Reluctantly, Maddy started backing towards the pine tree. The dracaenae lunged. Not at her mother, but at her. Now knowing that they wouldn't attack her mom, Maddy was quick to run. She made it past the pine tree, and looking back, found that her mom had already disapparated. Following her mom's instructions, she ran over to the big house with her trunk in hand. She ran inside, panic clearly etched across her face. 

"Help, some weird ladies tried to attack me!" She exclaimed in her distinctive British accent. She saw a middle-aged man with a brown beard in a wheelchair appear in the doorway, probably the Chiron guy her mom was talking about. 

"Hello, you must be Madeline," he said. His voice was reassuring, like he had lots of experience with people being attacked. "I'm Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Maddy arrives at CHB! Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. For some reason, it wasn't really writing itself. I guess that's why it's so short, too! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 
> 
> -browneyedgenius


	6. A Wall of Hexagons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria wakes up, the team decides what to do with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Quick author's note here. I just realized that I've had two main characters with last names that exist in the series this fic is written in (Zhang, Ward) and I feel very, very stupid because my characters are in no way related to any of the original characters in the books/show. So sorry about that and please just disregard it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Aria woke up, head swimming, to a small room completely tiled with oppressing grey hexagons. She sat up, taking in the fluffy white pillow where her head was and the thin blanket covering her. 

"Hello?" Aria asked the empty space around her. It was unlikely that anyone would be able to hear her. There wasn't a door as far as she could see, and no camera, either, so she wasn't sure exactly why she was calling out. Miraculously, someone did come in. 

Part of the wall swung open to reveal a cleverly hidden door with two people outside. It was the two agents who visited her in front of her house. Speaking of which, what had happened? Aria didn't remember falling asleep. Aria stood up to greet them. 

"Hello, Ariadne. I'm not sure if you remember, but I'm Agent Coulson and that's Agent May. Do you remember our conversation yesterday?" The man asked, stepping into the room. His tone was very gentle, completely different from what she had expected a government agent to sound like. The other agent who had followed him in, however, she looked like a typical terrifying agent type of person. 

"Ariadne," Agent Coulson prompted. Aria realized she had tuned out and completely forgot to reply to the man's question. Her cheeks coloured slightly.

"Sorry," she started. "I remember something about you thinking I caused the silence thing?" She questioned. "My memory's kind of fuzzy after that."

Agent May's stony face changed into something that looked a little like guilt. "Sorry about that," she said. "I had to shoot you with an Icer. Non-lethal dendrotoxin bullet."

Agent Coulson glanced at her with an expression of sympathy. "Your powers were reacting to your emotions," he offered as an explanation. "You were quite literally giving us headaches."

Aria gaped. "You mean you weren't kidding about that? I don't have powers!" She vehemently denied. 

The agent's expression was sympathetic. "Ariadne, all evidence points toward the fact that you do have powers. Now, the next step is getting you onto the Index, which is a record of people who have special abilities. All that takes is a full psychological evaluation and a threat assessment. It's actually very easy," he reassured. 

Aria did not want to be part of this index. According to the books and movies she had read and watched, being on the government's radar was never a good idea. Her mind valiantly searched for excuses to be exempt from this documentation. 

"Don't you need permission from parents and guardians?" Aria questioned. The most simple school field trips always involved permission forms, and wasn't this a lot more serious than a field trip?

"Ariadne," the agent said, his voice soft, "As of yesterday, you became a child under the jurisdiction of the British government. Anything that requires permission can be signed by any SHIELD agent who has a high enough security clearance."

Aria had been avoiding the subject of her mother, but this comment reminded her that her mother was supposedly dead. Her eyes watered. Back at home, she could've just pretended that her mom had to stay at the clinic late tending to some emergency patient, but now, in a room faced with government agents, she felt the stark reality of her mother's death weighing upon her. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach when she realized she would never see her mum or hear her voice singing her to sleep again. Aria was close to tears, and it seemed that the agents noticed. 

"Hey, it's okay," Agent Coulson reassured. "Things will get better, I promise."

Aria knew it was an empty promise, but she felt a little better all the same. 

"Thanks," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

<>

Things were honestly going pretty well with Ariadne Zhang until Coulson practically made her cry. After that disaster, Coulson suggested for her to sleep off the effects of the Icer and told her that he would wake her up for dinner. He reminded her to call out if she needed anything else, then walked out, calling for a team meeting. 

"Briefing in five," he said to the team. "Skye's med-pod." Somehow Skye had heard about their last meeting and was slightly mad she wasn't invited, so this meeting was going to be held where she could easily access.

He walked down to said meeting location. 

"Hey, AC," Skye greeted him. 

"Hi," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Mostly just really, really bored. Do you know if I can have my computer back yet?" she asked. Simmons had given her a technology ban after seeing her stay up all night bingeing tv shows instead of getting her "much needed rest." Mild-mannered Simmons was very serious about her role as Skye's doctor. 

"Sorry, Skye, you'll have to take that up with Simmons. Though we're having a meeting in five minutes and we thought you'd like to take part," he replied. Skye's expression lit up. She sat excitedly waiting for the rest of the team to trickle in. 

"Okay, let's get started," he said, as soon as everyone was as comfortable as they could be inside Skye's slightly small med-pod. "This is Ariadne Zhang. We picked her up yesterday after she put the entire city of London into silence. Now, we have to figure out what to do with her, since she doesn't exactly have anyone to take her in after we add her to the index," Coulson explained, while bringing up Ariadne's file on his computer. 

"We're not sending her to foster care," Skye cut in, her voice hard. 

"Of course not. The foster system won't know how to deal with someone with powers," Coulson replied. "Especially if she doesn't know how to control them, which is what we suspect. Speaking of which, have you figured out what her powers are exactly?" The last part of his statement was directed towards Fitz-Simmons. 

"Well, I have a feeling it has to do with sound waves, but we'll have to see other evidence of her powers to be sure," Fitz said. 

"Do you think we could ask her to try using her powers later? Maybe run some tests?" Simmons asked. 

"Sure, why not," was Coulson's reply. 

Skye raised her hand. "So since she can't exactly be left alone right now, are you thinking of keeping her with us until we find a more permanent solution?"

Coulson cleared his throat nervously, anticipating the backlash that would follow his decision. "I'm proposing we keep her indefinitely, at least until she's old enough to take care of herself, or someone else takes her in." 

As expected, shocked faces surrounded him. All except for Melinda May. Her face was a mask of disapproval. He had a feeling May would come and talk to him after the meeting, and he was not looking forward to it. 

"But sir, she's an eleven year old civilian!" Simmons said. 

Coulson grimaced. "Yeah, and that's exactly why she can't just go back to the life she had before. It's doubtful that an eleven year old would know how to use powers responsibly." Coulson, out of the corner of his eye, saw May flinch imperceptibly. He attributed it to whatever had happened in Bahrain. He still didn't know all of the details. 

"Why don't we send her to one of the SHIELD academies, then?" Fitz questioned. 

Ward spoke up. "She isn't old enough. You two were able to go there because of special circumstances but unfortunately, powers don't count as special circumstances."

Simmons frowned. "They really should."

"I'll make sure to mention it to Director Fury next time I see him," Coulson sighed. "Well, I guess that means she'll be joining the team. Meeting dismissed. Oh, also, I'm expecting all of you to be friendly tonight. She'll be having dinner with us." Coulson watched as Ward, Fitz, and May left the med-pod. Simmons stayed with Skye to keep her company. He walked back to his office, expecting to see Melinda May waiting for him. He wasn't disappointed.

"Hi, May," he said. He could practically feel the disapproval coming off of her in waves. 

"Coulson," she greeted. "Do you really think bringing a civilian onto the Bus is a good idea?"

Ah. Melinda May was as direct as always. 

"Well, bringing Skye onto the Bus was a good idea. She's got the material for being a great agent," he rebutted. He winced internally. Even as the words came out of his mouth, he realized that bringing Skye up right after she got shot wasn't such a great idea. 

"Skye got shot." Yep. There it was. He really shouldn't have brought up Skye. May continued speaking. "I'm not saying it was your fault, but bringing civilians into SHIELD ops always runs the risk of people getting hurt. Ariadne is a child. If Skye can't keep herself safe, do you really think Ariadne can?"

May brought up a really good point, but Coulson had planned ahead. "That's why I'm asking you to be her S.O."

Coulson heard a sharp intake of breath from May. Her face was one of barely concealed shock. 

"I- I can't."

"I think you're the only one who can."

"Why not Ward?" 

"He's busy with Skye. Besides, you can teach her to control her emotions, and maybe she can get a better grasp on her powers that way."

May nodded. "I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry this chapter took so long! It's a bit longer than usual though. Let me know if you liked it!


	7. Demiwizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddy has a chat with Chiron.

Maddy was sitting across from Chiron, the centaur and trainer of heroes in the Ancient Greek myths, in the Big House. Chiron was explaining the concepts of demigods to her. 

"Wow, great. So my dad's an actual god." Maddy was still in shock. 

"Yes."

"And wait, how do wizards and witches fit into this? Cuz my mum said that not very many people at camp know about the wizarding world," Maddy asked. 

"That's actually a very complicated question, Maddy," Chiron said. "Once in a while, demiwizards are born. There are three types of demiwizards; mainly demigod, mainly wizard, and mainly mortal. Those who are mainly demigod are basically like a regular demigod, but they are able to use magic. However, their use of magic is limited as their godly blood is stronger. Those who are mainly wizard are able to use magic better than their peers, and they may specialize in types of magic depending on their godly parent, but they do not have any demigod skills. Another point is that they are able to go unnoticed by monsters. The mainly mortal type of demigod doesn't attract monsters, and they are able to use incredibly small amounts of magic. They also may possess some skills inherited from their godly parent, but it will not be as inherent as those of their demigod siblings. They have some extra skills that generally stem from their godly heritage, but it may not be exactly related to who their parents are. . For example, a demiwizard child of Athena who is mainly mortal may be able to create models of buildings and edit them with just a touch of their fingers."

"Wow, that's a lot. So basically, mainly demigods are demigods with magic, mainly wizards are wizards with stronger magic, and mainly mortals are mortals with special skills?" Maddy summarized.

"Exactly."

"Wow." There was a moment of silence as Maddy took all of this in. Then she was back to asking questions again. "Wait, what kind of demiwizard am I, then? And who's my dad?"

"Well, we don't exactly know yet. Your godly parent generally claims a child at campfire events, which we hold every night. For now, you can stay with the Hermes cabin. As for what kind of demiwizard you are, I'd say you are probably mainly demigod. Demiwizards often find themselves with their respective groups sooner or later, so the fact that you are at Camp Half-Blood now indicates a strong leaning towards your godly heritage," Chiron explained. He got up out of his wheelchair, revealing his horse half. "I have arranged for a demigod to take you around Camp and answer any other questions you might have. Her name's Annabeth Chase, and she should be here very soon. She's your age."

"Great! I can't wait to meet her," Maddy said sincerely. She followed Chiron to the door. She saw a blonde girl with princess curls running up to where they were. 

"Wait, one more quick question. Are demiwizards common?"

"Well, usually three are born at a time, one of each type. But demiwizards are only born once every few generations, and they typically herald wars or battles in at least one of the three worlds," Chiron explained, somewhat ominously in Maddy's opinion. "I'm going to have to request that you keep the knowledge of wizards from the other demigods. They don't exactly know about your world."

"Got it!" Maddy agreed. Just then, the blonde girl made it to the steps of the big house. 

"Ah, Annabeth!" Chiron greeted her. "This is Madeline Young. I trust that you'll answer any questions she has?"

"Of course, Chiron! See you later," Annabeth said. "Come on, Madeline!"

"Just call me Maddy," said Maddy. Annabeth seemed like a really nice person so far. "So how long have you been at camp?"

"I've been here since I was seven," Annabeth told her. 

Annabeth and Maddy talked while Annabeth showed her around. By the end of the tour, Annabeth felt like she knew Maddy super well, with how much Maddy had been talking. In turn, Maddy found out lots of cool facts and tips for surviving at Camp Half-Blood. She realized she would have to stay in the Hermes cabin until her parent claimed her, so they headed over there. On the way there, they passed the strawberry fields, where a chubby man dressed in purple leopard print stood. 

"That's Mr. D," Annabeth pointed out. "He's our camp director." 

Maddy ran over to introduce herself. "Hi, Mr. D! I'm Madeline Young. I just arrived at Camp Half-Blood today!"

Mr. D looked a bit shocked but recovered quickly. "Great, another one," he said. Maddy's face fell a bit, and he noticed. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood and everything, Madeline," he said, this time in a friendlier tone of voice. Annabeth looked surprised. They said bye to Mr. D and made their way over to the Hermes cabin. 

"That was weird," Annabeth told her. "Usually Mr. D is a lot more cynical, and gets peoples' names wrong. He keeps on calling me Annabel Cheese," she grimaced, shuddering a bit. Maddy laughed. Camp Half-Blood seemed to be pretty great so far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really really late update!!! For some reason this chapter was hard to write. I spent a bit more time on it though because of the whole explanation thing with demiwizards. I wanted it to make sense as much as possible. Let me know how I did! 
> 
> I'm probably going to writing about Ariadne for more from now on. Maddy and Sio's summers aren't exactly going to be as interesting as Aria's. You may have noticed by now that the timelines of the three stories I'm writing about are really messed up in this story. Sorry about that, and expect more of it!
> 
> If you liked this chapter, don't forget to comment and vote! If you have any constructive criticism for my writing, please let me know. I am writing this story mainly to improve my writing skills and would appreciate any advice. 
> 
> Thanks for reading through this really really long author's note!


	8. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria gets introduced to the team.

Aria was sitting on the couch in the middle of the plane across from three strangers, Agent May, and Agent Coulson. At least she thought it was a plane, they kept calling it a bus though. Mac and Cheese sat untouched in front of her. She didn't have much of an appetite. 

"Everyone, this is Ariadne," Agent Coulson introduced. 

"Just Aria is fine," she told them. The blonde woman smiled at her. 

"I'm Simmons," she said. "Biochem." She was pretty, and seemed to be very smart and kind. 

"I'm Fitz, engineering," the guy sitting next to her said. He had a mop of curly brown hair and a friendly smile. 

"Agent Ward. I'm a specialist," the last guy introduced. He had dark hair and eyes, and looked kind of intimidating. 

Aria acknowledged all of these introductions with a slightly forced smile. She really didn't want to socialize right now. 

"Skye, our consultant, is currently in the med pod but we can bring you down later on so you can meet her," Agent Coulson told her. "You already know Agent May and me."

Aria nodded. She mechanically brought a small spoonful of the pasta towards her mouth. The silence was beyond awkward. 

Simmons attempted some conversation. "So, Aria, what do you like to do for fun?" 

Aria swallowed her pasta. "I like music," she offered. "I play the violin, and piano, and I sing."

Agent Coulson's face lit up. "Agent May plays the piano too!" Agent May gave him a terrifying glare that gave Aria shivers. Across from her, Fitz and Simmons exchanged surprised glances. Then they went back to looking at her expectantly, apparently wanting her to share more of her hobbies. 

"I also like biology and physics," she said. "I want to be a surgeon when I grow up." At this, Fitz visibly paled, while Simmons leaned forward with a huge smile. 

"Surgery?" They said in sync, one in a voice that portrayed something that was almost like fear while the other was as excited as one could possibly be. 

"Fitz here doesn't like blood and guts," Simmons explained. Fitz gave a weak smile. Agent Coulson hid a grin, while the other two agents still were as stoic as ever. _It was scary how they could do that_ , Aria thought. However, as friendly as Fitz and Simmons were being, all she wanted to do was go home. So she voiced her thoughts to Agent Coulson, who seemed to be the boss there. 

"Agent Coulson, when can I go home?" she asked him. 

Silence.

 _Oh no_ , thought Aria. Silence was usually never a good thing.

"Well, Aria," Coulson started hesitantly, "The thing is, you don't exactly know how to control your powers yet."

Aria took that to mean she couldn't go home. "Okay, so what happens to me, then?" she asked. Her acceptance of the situation surprised everyone, even herself. Aria guessed that after finding out that her mum died, and getting shot and kidnapped by a secret governmental organization, nothing could really surprise her anymore. 

"We were wondering if you'd like to stay with us," Coulson said. "Fitz-Simmons are the brightest minds of their generation, and could help you learn more about your powers." _And we have the tools to contain you and your powers if something happens,_ he was about to add, but he didn't want to scare her. 

Aria, who was more perceptive than people gave her credit for, knew that just meant they were scared of her powers and would rather keep an eye on her, but she honestly didn't have very many options at the moment. Plus, although these agents were super intimidating, they seemed fairly nice. So, Aria schooled her face into something mimicking confidence and gave a nod.

"Okay," she said. Agent Coulson seemed relieved. Agent May looked at her carefully, like she was seeing right through Aria's facade. Fitz-Simmons looked delighted. 

"We're so excited, Aria!" Simmons told her. "You're going to love being on the bus. We get to travel all over the world!"

"Yeah, we've been to Hong Kong, Peru, Malta, and a whole bunch of other places," Fitz added in his Scottish accent. Their excitement brought a small smile to Aria's face. 

Agent Coulson spoke up. "May can bring you back to your house tomorrow morning to pick up anything you might need. You can stay in the bunk next to Simmons. We'll eventually need to talk about your education, but this is summer vacation and you seem a bit tired, so we can save that conversation for a later date."

"Okay," Aria nodded again. She honestly wasn't sure what else to say in response. 

"If you're finished, I can take you down to meet Skye," said Agent Ward, gesturing to Aria's bowl of pasta. She hastily swallowed the last few spoonfuls and brought her bowl over to the sink.

"We'll see you later," said Simmons. Fitz gave her a wave. 

*

"So, you are the infamous Ariadne Zhang," said Skye teasingly. Skye was a (tallish?) brunette who was currently bedridden due to a bullet wound, but she was easily the most outgoing out of everyone on the plane. 

"Nice to meet you, you can just call me Aria," Aria introduced herself. Agent Ward said something about going back upstairs and left. 

"Well, Aria, welcome to the dysfunctional bus family! We're very happy to have you with us," Skye said somewhat dramatically, smiling at Aria. "Have you met everyone yet?"

Aria usually wasn't the chatty type, but Skye seemed to bring out a more talkative side of her. "I've met Agent Coulson, Agent May, Fitz-Simmons, and Agent Ward," she said. She was inwardly pleased that she was able to remember everyone's names. "They all seem pretty nice." As an afterthought, she added, "And I've met you too now!" 

Skye laughed, a clear, happy sound. "Yeah, everyone's really nice here. May and Ward might seem super intimidating (here Aria nodded vigorously), but honestly, Ward's like a teddy bear, and May, she takes care of our team. And AC? He's cool. Did you know he was the one who invited me onto this bus?"

"Really?" Aria took AC to stand for Agent Coulson.

"Yeah. A few months ago, I was just your typical Rising Tide Hacktivist living in a van. It was an amazing van, by the way. I tried hacking into SHIELD, they kidnapped me, and now I'm training to become an agent! Cool, right?" 

Aria grinned. Skye's enthusiasm was infectious. "That is really cool," she affirmed. "What about Fitz-Simmons?" she wondered. Skye had mentioned everyone on the team except for them. 

"Fitz-Simmons are the science babies," Skye told her, "and they are absolute geniuses. And before you ask, no, they aren't married, and they aren't dating either. They really act like it, though," Skye said conspiratorially. 

"Why are they called Fitz-Simmons?" Aria asked.

"Well, nobody really knows. I'm pretty sure they came out of SHIELD Sci-Tech academy as a package deal. I guess they just work so well with each other that people started referring to them as one unit! I swear, though, I'm pretty sure Fitz is totally in love with Simmons, but he won't ask her out, and Simmons is completely oblivious. It's kinda sad to watch. But basically, Fitz-Simmons and I are the 'kids' of the bus family," Skye lifted her fingers up to put quotation marks around the word 'kids,' "and if we're the kids, I guess Coulson and May are our parents and Ward's just the weird uncle, I guess."

Aria's eyes shone with mirth at hearing the stoic Agent Ward being referred to as a weird uncle. Skye and Aria chatted for a bit longer, with Aria learning more about the team and how Ward was Skye's supervising officer, until the conversation drifted towards how Skye ended up in the med-pod. 

"You got shot?" Aria exclaimed, surprised. "Can I see?" She had always been interested in anything related to medicine and wounds. 

Skye laughed. "You honestly remind me so much of Simmons, it's funny. Go ahead," she said, lifting up her shirt to expose her abdomen. She lifted up the bandaging. Aria's eyes widened at the small puckered scars, still pink, just barely healed. 

"Wow," she breathed. "That's crazy!" Aria reached forwards, almost as if in a trance. Her fingers grazed the scar. All of a sudden, Aria was thrown into something that seemed like a vision. 

_A man was pointing a gun at Skye, who was clutching her stomach and struggling to breathe. Blood gushed out of her wound._

And overlay of text was also visible.

_Extent of Injuries: Two bullet wounds_ _[Mostly healed]_ _, perforated stomach_ _[Mostly healed]_ _._

_Method of treatment: GH-325 [administered], surgery [completed], bed rest._

Then, as suddenly as it happened, Aria was back in the small med-pod, Skye looking at her in concern. 

"Aria. Aria. Are you okay?" 

"What just happened?" She asked Skye. 

"Well, you just blanked out for a full 30 seconds!" Skye told her. 

Aria struggled to put what had happened into words. She told Skye about how she had seen some sort of vision, of Skye getting shot, and about being able to see her history of treatment. Somehow, what Aria had seen was exactly what had happened, according to Skye. They decided to ask Fitz-Simmons about it as soon as possible. 

"I'll talk to Simmons for you," offered Skye. "She comes in to check on me _all the time_ ," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You must be tired, too. You've had a pretty rough day."

Aria was thankful for Skye's suggestion, and she agreed wholeheartedly that she was tired. She remembered that she had to get up early the next morning to get her necessities from her house, and with a goodnight, she headed back upstairs to the lounge area. She ran into Fitz, who gave her a set of SHIELD issued clothing, and led her to her bunk and showed her where the showers were. After showering, she immediately collapsed onto her bed and promptly fell asleep. 


End file.
